The Winds of Change
by CSMichaelis
Summary: "They're grown, Sebastian. they have their own lives." Ciel said watching the flames in the fireplace. "Yes, but however grown they maybe, I see no way to soften it." The older demon replied with a heavy heart, he was already imagining the reaction michaelis family
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Michaelis sighed heavily as he lowered himself onto his favorite chair. Across from him, Ciel sat silently, both demons were facing each other but refused to make eye contact.

"How shall we handle this situation then?"The older demon asked quietly.

"Best thing to do it to come right out and say it when they get here. They're grown now." The former earl replied, watching the flames flickering in the fireplace.

"They may be grown Ciel, but I doubt that will soften the news for them. How does one do such a thing?"

"You can't I suppose. They have their own lives now and it's not like we're just- We waited for them to be able to care for themselves before we decided to tell them. I think we've kept it together well. Evian might already know, you know how he is."

"Yes, but how can we expect them to feel any other way than hurt, they have not seen anything that would cause suspicion. We've always shown them that everything is fine. The shock alone may very well-"

"Pardon me, Masters, the princes and princesses have arrived." Cynna announced bowing his head. Sebastian caught sight of the butler's backward antlers, once a source of amusement to him, he found that now he could not smile.

Sebastian and Ciel rose to greet their children as they entered. Ciel's heart filled with sadness almost immediately upon seeing their smiling faces. How could he tell them?

"Mum, Dad, how are you?" Rowan greeted, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Good, and what about you Rowan, look how tall you've gotten." Ciel commented as he released his son.

"Fine, I've only just come from completing a contract, you might be surprised at how many willing souls one can find across the sea. It's good to be home.

"We're very glad to have you all here, the castle, well it just hasn't been the same." Sebastian said. "If you'll all come into the parlor, your mother and I have something to say once you're settled in.

"Mom's finally decided to let grandfather show him how to-"

"No, Vincent, it has nothing to do with your grandparents."Ciel interrupted as he hugged each of his children and the group proceeded to their destination.

Once inside, they noticed the sofas had been placed in front of two chairs and they were instructed to be seated.

"Mama, what's wrong, you and Dad seem a little different tonight." Evian commented, Ciel and Sebastian sat down in the chairs.

"I could say the same for some of you. You hugged your mother but didn't say a word. Rachel, Angelina, Kathryn and you Evian, my son, you are usually the first to offer a warm greeting to your dear mother."

"Yes, please forgive me, I sensed that something was different as I said and I didn't know what to say. My sisters have picked up on my uncertainty and followed suit." The young princesses nodded solemnly.

"I see, well, my dear ones, your mother and I just want you to know that no matter what, we will always love you and-"

"Are you or Mom ill?"Angelina asked throwing a concerned glance to Kathryn.

"No, we're well enough. But please try to understand that what we are about to tell you is- it's not easy to say." Evian bowed his head. The action from their older brother seemed to alarms the Michaelis siblings greatly. Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other.

"Well, your mother and I have come to the decision that it would be for the best if we-"

"I'll tell them if it's better for you." Ciel offered.

"No. I won't put that on you, as their father, it's my responsibility." The older demon insisted.

"Sebastian-"

"It's alright, Ciel. Now then, after we tell you the news, I invite you to say anything you feel that you need to. We still love you as much as we always have and nothing can change that. I say this again because I feel that it's very important to keep that in mind during this conversation. Your mother and I have decided that it's for the best to...go our separate ways."


	2. Chapter 2

Silence filled the room, the siblings stared at their parents for what felt like eternity.

"Mum, Dad, wha-why?" Rowan said at last, placing an arm around Kathryn and Angelina.

"Sometimes things happen." Ciel answered. "I'll still be there for you all and so will your father, that won't change at all." Kathryn and Rachel couldn't hold back their tears.

"But you loved each other so much." Rachel sobbed.

"And we will always have love for each other, we are parting on good terms and I've offered your mother an open invitation, just as I offered all of you, to come and visit anytime you like or if at any time you need a place to stay. He and I will be there for the big events in your life and there's no need to worry about us arguing and not getting along. I do still care for him and I don't want you to be too upset.

"How can we not be, after everything- if you still love Mom, why are you doing this?"Kathryn asked brushing her long silky black hair away from her face.

"Kathryn my dear, it's because I still love your mother that I feel it's best to let him go. He and I have been together for a long time and things don't always go as you hope."Sebastian explained "But we will remain friends. After all, we do have you six."

"so, you still love Mum, but you're not in love anymore, can that- that doesn't sound right." Sebastian remained silent, in truth, Ciel was the and forever would be his only love.

"Did something happen between you two, maybe Grandmother can help or Grandma Rachel. They give good advice maybe if you just talk to them-"

"Sister Rachel, I'm afraid this isn't an easily solved problem. As Dad said, they still care for each other and that's the best we can hope for, this is to be their lives."Evian said gently.

"No. That's not fair, no one loves their mate more than Dad loves Mom!"Angelina cried angrily. "Mom, I can't accept this. You without Dad, how will you eat, the only option left to you would be to create a contract. I-"

"I will make sure your mother has all the required feedings until he can find one. When the time comes I shall even help him to find a contract of his own. He and I even spoke about doing one together so that he may learn. We'll still be a family, we just won't-"

"Brothers and sisters, Mama and Dad have never done anything with the intention to hurt us. They've always known what is best. We must therefore respect their choice and trust in them to keep their promise to us. we have grown and are now living our own lives. Allow them to do the same. It will never be the same, this is true, but we still have our family."Evian told them.

Rachel placed a clawed hand to her chest.

"This news, it hurts my heart, but I still love you both so much."She said rising from the sofa and embracing her parents.

"We love you too. All of you." Ciel said. One by one, the siblings approached their parents embracing them lovingly. All except Angelina who sat in her seat, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Angel, I know this is a lot but I promise it'll be fine." Ciel comforted.

"Nothing will ever be fine mom. How can you say that. You always told me when I was little that our family will always be there for me, you're the only ones that are, I know I have anger problems but Mom, you're there to help me, even now that I'm older. I don't want our family to be broken." She raged. Ciel stood from his chair, making his way to his daughter.

"Angelina Marie, my favorite wild child, the only difference will be that I won't live with your father, I'll no longer be his mate, but I am now and forever your mother. Our family is not broken, there's nothing in the world that could do that. it's just a little change." the younger demon held onto her mother tightly, her head resting on his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

"Where will you go Mama?"

"I'm not sure where I want to go just yet. Nothing is official, not for the next few days."

"You could stay with me if you want, Mama."

"No Brother, I want to stay with mom, Vincent can-"

"But I need mom too!" The younger twins cried.

"Children, thank you for offering, but this is your time now. Go out into the world and enjoy it. I'll be just fine."

"Dad would never tell you to go, maybe you could stay and we can see you when we visit him."Kathryn suggested, her siblings nodded in agreement.

"Don't think your father didn't offer. He went so far as to offer me to live here and he would leave. Or that I could stay in the building across the yard. This is something I have to do."

"Then why go at all, he obviously wants you here, Mum." Rowan pressed.

"That would be my fault, dear ones." Sebastian said to everyone's confusion. "I bonded with your mother when he was very young. He had yet to experience the world, and then he was thrown into this life fairly quickly, we decided to have our family, please don't misunderstand, none of this is your fault, it simply happened this way."

"I think for the moment, we should leave this conversation for another time. I only get to see you all together rarely. We should try to make the best of it. We could all use a bit more cheer let's go see what's in the dinning room shall we?"

"Follow your mother, everyone. I'll be with you soon."Sebastian called, he watched as they obeyed and were soon out of sight.

"How long are you going to pretend that you're alright with this, Master?" Cynna asked from behind.

"Just long enough to find a few moments to myself. I can't show the children how painful this is. We agreed to keep good spirits in front of them. Ciel is so sure he needs this. I suppose I understand to a degree. It makes it no less painful."

"Of course not. I know you do not like to hear this sir, but there are others."

"No, my old friend. There can only ever be one. I will not replace my Ciel. I am however, grateful that he will still remain in contact." Sebastian turned his attention to the rings lying on the stand.

With a heavy sigh, he exited the room and continued down the hall to join his family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sebastian,my son, I am so sorry. I know what your former mate means to you." the king said sympathetically.

"I miss him terribly but I'm thankful that he and I are still in contact. I love him still and should he completely disappear from my life, well, I'm certain I could never recover. If you don't mind father, I would rather hear about why you wanted to see me."

"Of course, straight to business. Your mother and I have decided that the time has come to pass the throne to you. You have learned all there is for me to teach on the subject and now you must find your way to become a great king."

"I'm not sure I have the heart for such a task, I believed Ciel would be at my side when this happened. No devil in- I am not sure of my capability without him." A massive hand was suddenly resting on his shoulder.

"You are just as capable now as ever. If you would feel better, Ciel doesn't need to be there, seeing him with your subjects may be painful."

"No. My children and Ciel will be there. I will be seeing them all a bit later. The children have been a lot closer to home since their mother left. Apparently he's down here again. He's met with an old friend I hear. They plan to visit Germany and Austria, this friend of his is originally from the area."

"I see. What can I do?"

"Sadly nothing. Cynna saw them together the other day and it seemed like they were...close."

"I doubt that it was of that nature. He dissolved your bond to get to know himself and experience the world. I see no reason to look at it as anything aside from friendship. You mentioned his friend is from there, could he be guiding Ciel-"

"Whatever it is, my only wish is for his happiness, if he has replaced me, then so be it, just as long as he is treated well, I shall do my best to accept it. Though I hoped that he and I would be together eternally. "Sebastian lowered himself onto the chair behind him. "I go over the situation again and again, I still don't understand where it all when wrong."

"Son, sometimes, things just happen. Time has a way of doing one of two things...pulling mate together or pushing them apart. You have demonlings, there will always be feelings for each other and that does not mean that you did anything wrong."

"How do you and Mother stay so close, in all my years I've never known a time that Mother has asked to end your bondage. I can't help but feel that I am to blame for my Ciel's unhappiness."

"Every relationship is different Sebastian, what has worked for us for centuries, may not work for you. One day, who knows, perhaps he will return to you. One thing is certain, no matter how old your demonlings are, you will always be connected through them. The fact that you leave your door open to him speaks volumes."

"He can only see his family on the castle grounds, that is where the doorway was open, how can I not allow the visits to continue, and how, father, can I be expected to treat the mother of my children with such disrespect when he came to me in the calm tone to ask for his freedom?"

"He has softened your heart. So many others would quickly cut former mates from their lives without a second thought." The king shook his head.

"Ciel is different, after everything he went through to give me children, and raising them as we did I-He will always be my heart. I know I will never again call him mine and share a home with him, but he will be there for our children and myself as I will be for him. He always has been, and forever will be, one hell of a mother. He's gone so far as to order Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny and Tanaka to remain with me. They miss him terribly."

"Certainly, they are very close, it would only make sense. I would expect nothing less from the most loyal servants the royal family has ever known." Sebastian stood with a sigh.

"Please excuse me, Ciel should be arriving shortly. Thank you for comforting me, father.."

"Of course, what sort of Father would I be if I could not offer my son consolation at a time like this?" The devil rose, embracing his youngest son. Sebastian allowed his father to give him an extra squeeze before he left to make his way up to his own castle, which connected to his father's from above.

 _What could life possibly be without you, Ciel, after all these years, so many difficulties and so much joy. My heart breaks each time you leave. To see you without my ring on your finger, to never say I love you it's all too much for my heart. Yet I somehow found the strength to pull everything together and pretend to be alright for the sake of our family._ Sebastian thought to himself, he followed the faint voces to the sitting room.

"Mom, when dad gets home, there's something I need to tell all of you." Rachel said from beyond the door. For a moment, his heart leapt as Ciel's voice joined their daughter's in conversation. He opened the door, a faint smile appearing on his face.

"Good afternoon dear ones, Ciel." The former earl stood from his chair to greet the older demon.

"I hope you don't mind, I got here a bit earlier than expected." He said, it was easy to see that he was in good spirits, which raised Sebastian's as well.

"Not at all. How have you been?" Ciel continued, remaining still, the older demon however had already crossed the floor and was now directly in front of him.

"I can't rightly complain, yourself?"

"I've been good, I wanted to thank you, for still allowing me to visit with my family. I know that it's not easy for you."

"The door to this castle will always be open to you. Should you ever need it, it will forever be your home. May I?" Sebastian knelt down, holding out his arms to Ciel, who smiled and wrapped his arms around him.

"Of course, just because we're not married doesn't mean we're strangers. I told you, I'll always have love for you."

"It's always good to see you, Ciel." He whispered.

"It's nice to be here. I'm happy that we can still be friends."

"Mom, Dad, it's good to see you two hugging, it reminds me of when we were small. I know we should be grateful that you still get along, it's just difficult to know that it's not the same anymore." Kate said.

'I know, it takes time, dear ones. Let's hear Rachel's news."Ciel said, shifting the conversation back to his daughter.

"What news do you bring, Rachel?" Sebastian released Ciel, but the two remained close.

"Well, it's not just my news, Sisters, come stand with me." She reached out her hands, Kate and Angel joined her.

"Mom, dad, you know that My sisters and I have traveled together, we've been hoping to live our dream of being on stage..." She paused, her deep blue eyes shining with excitement, reminding her parents of times long passed, when the Michaelis children were small and would run to their parents to tell them of their latest accomplishments.

 _Ciel sat in the library, lazily leafing through his favorite book while his mate spent some much needed time with his children._

" _Mommy, Mommy, It is me, your Rachel baby. Guess what I did!" Ciel lowered his book to look at her. Her tiny fangs were visible and her eyes sparkled with excitement, eager to tell her mother the news._

 _In her hand, she carried a piece of paper, which she held out in front of her._

" _Oh Mommy, I did it, I am so very smart. I made a word on the paper, it is my most favorite word ever!" Ciel took the object. He was touched by the message that greeted him. There in front of him, in a mixture of backward and squiggly letters, was the single word 'Mommy'_

" _I did it all by myself this time, are you so proud of me?" She asked bouncing on her feet. Ciel reached down and pulled her into a hug._

" _I'm always proud of you. You're getting better with your writing"_

" _Yes, soon I will do it and it will look lots better, then I will make one for Daddy."_ Ciel sighed as he was pulled from the memory by Rachel's voice.

"We've decided to do it together and make our own music, and we'll be performing on stage next week. We'd be so happy if you both came. We'll make you so proud." Ciel grinned. In some ways, they would always be his little demonlings.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything." Ciel replied, feeling happy for his daughters while his sons gathered around them to congratulate the girls.

"Dad, you're coming right?" Kate asked hopefully, she brushed her long black hair away from her face and stood before them.

"Of course, how can I refuse such an invitation, Ciel, just think, our daughters...the newest celebrities." Sebastian said proudly.

"Naturally they have the talent, more so than any of the others I've seen."

"You have to say that, you're our parents." Angelina sighed.

"That's not true, we don't have to, there's no rule in parenting that says mothers and fathers have to, is there Sebastian?"

"Definately not. In all my years of parenting, I've never heard of such a rule. I honestly find such parenting to be potentially damaging."

"How so?" Rowan asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, if for example, your Uncle Mordred were to take the stage and begin to sing or attempt acting and he was not talented in theater, if your grandparents told him he did in fact do well and he preformed for an audience under the impression that he was able to pull it off the people would shout at him, throw things and he would be throughly embarrassed by it. The failure could be with him for years, possibly the rest of his life. There for as your parents, it would be a terrible act to encourage you if there was no talent... Naturally since you are part of the Michaelis Family, you have all the talent in the world."

"Your father being who he is, it's not surprising."

"Thank you Ciel, however, with your strength and-"

"Tell me again why this doesn't work?" Vincent gestured to his parents, his siblings shrugged.

"Temorary insanity, that' my thought, just look at them."Rowan shook his head.

"Insanity?" Evian inquired.

"Yes, somewhere along the line, we made them crazy with our antics and it's now surfacing."

"Interesting theory, brother. I suppose the same principle is true for the time you and brother Vincent-"

"That was a something else entirely, Evian, and anyway, dad wa able to repair the tapestry." The Siblings chuckled.

"Anyway dad, how are Grandfather and Grandmother?"

"very well, retiring actually."

"You're going to be the new Devil then, congratulations Sebastian, I'm happy for you."Ciel hugged him once more.

"You'll all be there I hope?"

"This is wonderful brothers and sisters, dad's perfect for the job." The Michaelis siblings cheered.

"And you Ciel, will you join us, it wouldn't feel right without you."

"I'll be there, if you think you want me to be." Ciel said, he mentally kicked himself. He would have to delay his own announcement, which had been his reason for visiting. Now, more than ever, his family had to come first.


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian waited in the drawing room alone. Ciel was to meet him there and accompany him to their daughters' performance. He glanced at the clock with a sigh. His former mate was nearly late.

 _This wouldn't happen if you were still with me, that would mean you still lived here._ the future king's heart was breaking.

"Master, master Ciel has arrived." Cynna announced, giving a low bow.

"Since when does he need to be announced, he is always welcome to walk straight in." Sebastian said straightened his black jacket as he stood to greet Ciel. The older demon smiled when his former mate came into view.

"Ciel, it's always good to see you." He held out his arms, embracing his guest.

"Every time I come here you act as if you haven't seen me for a thousand years." Ciel returned the gesture.

"Indeed it feels longer than that." Sebastian replied.

"It was just last week. "

"Far too long." Sebastian released him.

"How could you possible miss me that much in such a short amount of time?"

"It's quite easy. I always miss you, every second of each day that passes. Do you mean to say you don't feel the slightest bit-" Ciel turn away from him.

"I never said that, did I?"

"Then you feel the same?" Sebastian asked seeing a faint glimmer of hope.

"I do miss you, I won't deny it. We do share children and many years of fond memories. I told you before, I'll always have love for you. You've done so much for and I've caused you a great deal of trouble in the process."

"Surely you know by now that I would take any trouble in the world for you., even now."

"I do know that, always such a loyal mate." Ciel said. "You should think about. .getting another one, it's not fair for you to be stuck on the idea that I'm the only one. You haven't even tried to-"

"I understand that you are looking after my well being when you suggest this but my answer remains the same. MayI ask you a question, purely out of curiosity?"

"I suppose so."

"Would you ever consider... Coming home when you've gotten to see everything you wanted?"

"Sebastian, I-" Suddenly, Ciel found himself in Sebastian's arms. Sebastian kissed his, moving to the couch where he leaned the younger demon against the arm of the sofa, never breaking their kiss. Ciel didn't pull away, instead, he instinctively wrapped his arms around the dark figure's neck.

After a moment , Ciel gently pressed a hand to Sebastian's chest, pushing him away.

"This can't happen." He said in what Sebastian could swear was a regretful tone.

"Of course, all apologizes. I would never-"

"No, i - Let's just go." Sebastian stood, pulling Ciel up with him.

"Does he treat you well?" Ciel seemed surprised by the question.

"Who?"

"The one Cynna sees you with, is he not your new love?" Ciel smirked.

"Are you talking about Zander, he's nice, but you have the wrong idea .Don't you remember, we've been through all this before."

"Ah yes, I don't much care for him. Cynna said you seemed rather close."

"I do apologize sir,they were standing close together, I had hoped that if I did not clarify, you may go after him. I cannot bear to see you so pained." Cynna interrupted.

"We should get going Sebastian, the children are waiting for us. We're late as it is." Ciel said leading the way out of the room. Sebastian glared at Cynna.

"You and I will speak later." He growled, following the former earl from the room.

"Yes, my lord, we must. It's time we had a long talk indeed."

Once outside, Sebastian and Ciel made their way down the old cobblestone road toward town.

"Beautiful evening for a walk." The soon to be king commented.

"I suppose so." Ciel replied. Silence fell over them. Sebastian listened to the sound of the owls hidden in the trees that lined the road.

"Have you planned your little adventure?" He asked breaking the silence.

"No. I've decided not to go."

"When did you decide that, I thought you wanted to see the world." Sebastian questioned.

"Just before Rachel told us about her performance. I'd rather not talk about it if you you don't mind."

"Of course not, but should you change your mind, I shall be here to listen." Ciel didn't reply, leaving the older demon feeling concerned.

"I just want to get to the theatre and enjoy their performance."

"Yes. I'm sure they will be amazing.. Just like their mother."

"You know, the children are spending the week at the castle, if you wanted to, perhaps we could have some family time."

"I'd like that." Ciel said. It seemed to take the demons an eternity to reach the grand theatre. They smiled proudly upon seeing the poster with their daughters dressed elegantly each o e wearing a long dress with diamond earrings.

"Mama, Dad, you made it just in time they're almost ready to start, Rowan and Vincent are saving seats in the front." Evian said quickly ushering his parents inside.

"It wasn't easy, but we thought if our sisters saw you two in front, perhaps they wouldn't be so nervous." The eldest Michaelis son explained.

"Just like when they were small, you were such a comfort to them Ciel." Sebastian sighed.

"I tried to be "

"We are in the middle up ahead." Evian informed them. When finally they found their seats, the sat quickly as the curtains went up and Angelina, Kathryn and Rachel appeared center stage. The girls immediately noticed their family and each gave a small wave. The crowd became still and Sebastian and Ciel settled in close to each other to watch.


	5. Chapter 5

The week had passed faster than Sebastian had realized and he now found himself alone in his castle save for the Phantomhive staff and Cynna. With his children returning to their own lives, Sebastian turned his energy to preparing to take his father's place. Ciel often returned to his mind.

"Mr. Sebastian , are you okay?" Finny asked quietly that evening.

"Yes, thank you, have you finished your chores for the day?" The Prince inquired. The gardener nodded.

"Yes. Have you heard from the young master yet?"

"I'm afraid not. It's only been a few days. I'm sure whatever it is he's doing he's quite capable of looking after himself, there's no need to be concerned."

"Do you really think so, it's just that you seem worried too." Sebastian smiled faintly.

"Finny, there will always be some part of me that worries for him. However we must keep in mind that Ciel was strong enough to contend with my father, frighten him in fact, and if you have enough power to make the devil himself fear you, well, there's not many who would be foolish enough to challenge him."

"I guess not. You're taking this really well, the young master would be proud of you."

"He may be indeed, if I was in fact taking it well as you say." Finny bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you- do you want to talk about it, we're all here for you." Sebastian sighed.

"While I appreciate your offer,I'm not sure I'm ready for that, thank you."

"If you change your mind, we'll always be here."

"Pardon Master, but a letter just arrived for you from London, via our carriers." Cynna said placing the envelope in the Prince's hand.

"Thank you my friend. Finny, you may take the evening to yourself." Finny nodded once more and exited the room.

Sebastian examined the writing and smiled.

"My Ciel has written at last." He said happily, his heart leaping with joy at any word from his former mate.

 _Dear Sebastian,_

 _I'm writing to let you know that my plans have changed. I told you I would be moving back to the manor, but when I got here I realized that there were far too many memories and I don't care for the empty feeling I get walking through._

 _I find myself thinking of our time together, each room in this old house is filled with memories of our contract days, I remember so clearly the day Rachel and Vincent were born in my room. It made me think of how much you truly love me, and I just felt that I had to write this letter._

 _I'll be leaving in the morning, I thought about going back to our little Paris, but I know I would only miss you more. Maybe America would be a good place to start. I'll write and let you know where I decide to stay. Maybe I just need to explore on my own for a while. My ship leaves at seven, would it be too hard for you to come and see me off?_

 _I'll be there at four, I have some places I'd like to visit before I go. If you can't I understand. I'll also be writing to our children. Well, I'm sure you're busy, I'll let you get back to what you're doing._

 _Missing you,_

 _Ciel_

Sebastian sank down onto his armchair, his Ciel was beginning his journey and he was Ill prepared to deal with the feelings that came with such a goodbye.

Sebastian glanced at the date in the corner of the page.

"Today. " he whispered. He stood up immediately.

"Cynna my friend, my Ciel needs me, please take care of the staff, I'm not sure when exactly I'll return, sometime tomorrow perhaps."

"Of course, Sir. Do be careful. I will oversee the care of this castle and all its inhabitants personally. Best of luck master." Cynna patted Sebastian's shoulder before starting toward the servant's quarters. Sebastian wasted no time in departing, hurrying to change into the Butler as he rushed down the cobblestone road.

"I shall do much more than say goodbye to you, after all, what kind of mate would I be if I allowed you to suffer this pain, fear not my love, I am on my way and you will not need to miss me tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian arrived to find Ciel in on the front lawn, his eyes cast to the ground. The demon prince glanced around the property. Finding no one else, he allowed the Phantomhive butler to disappear, revealing a large shadowy figure whose crimson eyes glistened in the darkness.

"Ciel." He called gently moving closer. The younger demon turned to face him.

"I didn't expect you to come here tonight." Ciel said.

"Darling, when you write me a letter that is so full of sadness that I can feel it through your words,how can I stay away?"

"You can't I suppose. I'm glad you're here." Sebastian knelt before him, finding Ciel's arms around his neck and his head resting on his chest. "I miss you."

"And I miss you more than you know. You're always welcome to come home. I will always be there waiting for you." Sebastian returned the embrace.

"I can't. I'm sorry,Sebastian. I keep telling you we can't be together and then I do this. It's not fair to you."

"it's alright, it's easy to feel this way when you are on your own. You just want to have someone you trust near you. Remember this if nothing else, I love you dearly and my home will forever be yours as well."

"I don't know how you can still be so gentle and kind to me after everything I put you through."

"It's quite simple, you are my forever love, even if your feelings toward me change, My heart is still yours. I do wish you understood that. There is nothing in the world you could ever do to me that can change this. I am grateful to you for not cutting me out of your life, that would break me." Ciel tightened his grip.

"I couldn't ever do that. We've been through too much, I still need you but- it's hard to explain, I need this too."

"I know." After several minutes the two parted.

"Perhaps we should move inside, you and I can talk more there." Sebastian stood up, pulling Ciel I to his arms.

"re you sure you can stay?" The young demon rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Of course, you are my priority." He stepped into the dimly lit manor.

"Where shall we go?"

"I don't care honestly." Ciel replied as Sebastian began to walk, he slowly climbed the stairs and pushed open the bedroom door.

"This room holds such memories indeed." The soon to be king said setting Ciel on the bed and lighting a candle.

He frowned, it was now easier to see Ciel's tearstained face.

"Ciel-" he began softly.

"I'm fine." The former Earl insisted. "It's just hard to go home again sometimes, especially when it's empty and you're used to having a family."

"Naturally, but I am with you tonight, you do not need to feel alone now." Sebastian stroked his former mate's cheek lovingly.

"It's good to have you with me." Ciel said leaning interrupted older demon placed a hand under Ciel's chin forcing their eyes to meet.

"My offer stands." He said. " you and I have such a wonderful history together. It was in this very room many years ago that you gave me Rachel and Vincent, it was one of the most wonderful and terrifying moments in my life. We have had challenges and I have seen you grow from a frightened, angry boy to a strong, selfless demon who has shown his ability to take care of six little ones, keep me in line and still manage to keep your sanity through the years. You are amazing and whatever you choose to do, I will be right there. There isn't anything you cannot do and the world is yours to explore."

"Thank you. I wouldn't be who I am now without you, Sebastian."

"It has truly been my pleasure to be at your side and see these changes take place. Even if I must let you go-please promise me you will be careful out there."

"I promise." Ciel vowed. Sebastian lowered his head until it was an inch away from Ciel's.

"May I?" He whispered. The young demon wrapped his arms around his neck.

"This can only happen once, this will be the last time."

"Let's not think about that at the moment, you and I are here together, let's enjoy each other's company, shall we?" He pressed his lips to Ciel's, if t his was truly his last chance, Sebastian would make Ciel feel all the love he held in his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

"My Ciel has been on your side of the world for nearly two weeks. I've had no contact and I'm concerned." Sebastian said into the receiver.

"Then let me calm your fears Majesty, I can tell you with certainty that he's fine, he comes in often. In fact, he's quite the celebrity ." the demon replied with a chuckle.

"What do you mean, what do you have him doing, Gray?" Sebastian leaned forward in his chair.

"I don't, he does it himself, since the first time he set foot in my bar. In fairness to your beloved, it was Jonathan that dragged him here the first time. They were with a small group of our kind, most about his age. Your former mate is what we refer to as a shark."

"Explain yourself, I'm unfamiliar with this term." The future king demanded.

"It does not surprise me, it seems to be an American term, I myself hadn't heard it before coming here and only recently sir. All it means is that humans often come in for a drink as well as demons, some head to the billiard table, here the game is called pool. Ciel is frequently challenged by my patrons, he will at first pretend he doesn't know what he's doing and when they least expect it... He takes the game. He has yet to loose, in fact, we've been taking bets. He is also good with cards."

"Of course, he was always meant to be a king, if not the king of Hell, the undisputed king of games. Either way, do watch over him when you can and should he come back, tell him I called."

"Yes, I will. My deepest apologizes, but I must-" the demon's voice was drown out by voices chanting in unison.

"Who will it be this time?" A voice called faintly as the chants ceased.

I can't say for sure at the moment, go bring me a drink." The familiar sound reached Sebastian's ears.

"Who is Ciel talking to?" The Prince asked, feeling a mix of emotions.

"Should you be drinking, after all you should be caref:-"

"Go on, I won't ask again. I don't like repeating myself. I'm not a broken record." Ciel snapped

"Gray, I want to know who that is." There was a moment of silence.

"Why are you so angry?" The former Earl questioned. Sebastian sighed.

"I'm not angry, I simply-"

"You were raising your voice. I could hear you just as clearly as if you were standing beside me. '

" I was concerned, I haven't heard from you in weeks and there you are-"

" no need to be jealous of my company either."

"I'm never-"

"Really, Sebastian.. I've been busy trying to pull some money together, I'm sorry if I worried you."

"It's not really your doing, I just can't seem to let go. It sounds like you're doing well."

"I suppose. What about you and the children?"

"We're managing, the staff send their love. My mother misses you as well. The children are very well. You do know that if you need money you can always contact Me. You may not be my mate,but you are still the mother of my children and I will always make sure you have everything you need."

"I'll never understand, I broke your heart and you still want to take care of me." Ciel said softly.

"I also still want you home. You excel at being free, now that you've gotten used to life on your own, though I am happy for you, and you and I remain close, I feel a tremendous sense of loss in my heart."

"I'm sorry.I didn't want you to feel that way, you deserve better. Give some thought to finding someone that makes you happy."

"I have someone in mind, the problem is he's decided that he doesn't feel the same."

"Sebastian-"

"I know it's my fault. If I had only been more patient with you-"

"You're still very patient with me. I need you to hear this and understand, I left because I wanted to see everything, we raised an amazing family. Our children are grown and I just-its not something you did or didn't do. I'll always love you but right now I just need this."

" of course, I just miss you so much. My father plans on passing the crown to me in the coming month,I would very much like you to be there if possible."

"I'll be there." Ciel promised sincerely.

"It would mean the world to me." The older demon added.

"It'll be good to see you."

"Tell me, the one you were speaking to, is he my replacement?" The pain in Sebastian's voice crushed Ciel's heart.

"Do you want the truth?"

"I would hope you would be comfortable enough after our years together to tell me the truth, yes."

"Here it is then, no one can ever replace you."

"You wouldn't be his mate then?"

"No. He'd like that, but I'm not interested. I make it very clear to him. I'll make you a promise since you keep asking, if I ever did find myself interested I'll tell you."

"Fair enough. One more thing." Sebastian continued. "Are you all right, he said you had to be careful when you asked for a drink, what was-"

"I'd rather not talk about that if it's all right." The former Earl's tone changed suddenly, becoming more reserved.

"You haven't developed a problem I hope."

"Such as?"

"Frequent visits to a pub-"

"I don't drink much, if that's what you're getting at. Most of my time here is billiards. Don't worry." After hanging up, Ciel sighed heavily, returning to his usual table in the far corner of the building. Seconds later, a glass had been placed in front of him and a male demon barely taller than Ciel sat down beside him.

"You should've brought the bottle.," Ciel commented.

"I shouldn't let you have that in the first place."

"What are you so worried about,Magnus?"

"You know damn well what worries me, look at me." Ciel emptied the glass before meeting the other demon's gaze.

"I know you think you know better than anyone else when it comes to your-"

"I'm not having this argument with you, I told you it's not your concern." Ciel said sternly, staring into Magnus' pale violet eyes.

"I - as someone that loves you, I don't want to see you go through this. We can have a life here, one day we could have a family of our own. I would of course love to meet your grown chil-'

" I told you, there's no 'we' you've been a good friend, don't ruin that. " Ciel warned. "Even if I did feel that way, I've had my children, I wouldn't want to start over. We want two different things." Ciel stood up, from his table, leaving some money on the table.

"Ciel, where are you going?" Magnus called, beginning to follow him

"I have something I need to do." He disappeared from view, leaving Magnus alone in the bar.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ciel, honestly, look around you." Magnus said as he followed his friend down the street, he motioned to the darkened sky and the full moon surrounded by stars above them. He took hold of Ciel's arm.

"Have you ever seen such a beautiful scene, they shine so brilliantly." Ciel smiled faintly.

"It's nice, but I've seen better, yes."

"Have you?" Magnus pressed.

"Many years ago, I was lying in a field looking up at the sky. I never thought shooting stars could be so incredible, so perfect." Magnus nodded slowly.

"Your mate took you there?"

"Yes. Sebastian's always been the romantic type. He's-"

"Are you still in love with him?"

"Why does it matter to you, I've been telling you I'm not-"

"I know."

"There will always be love for Sebastian, he's done so much for me, he's my children's father, he's always there even now after everything I've put him through. How can I not love him?" Ciel once again began walking. "If you only knew the lengths he had gone for me."

"I see. I suppose this means...no matter what I do, there is no chance?" Ciel stopped once more, turning to him.

"I like you, you've been a good friend to me in the short time I've been here. I just don't look at you the same way. I'd still like to be friends if you're all right with it." Ciel said gently.

"I would dearly love to be more, but given the choice of having you completely out of my life... I choose friendship. It'll be difficult for a while I suppose."

"There's someone out there for you, that's going to want to give you that family and spend forever with you, you'll find them."

"You're right. Thank you." Magnus said.

"I think we should get home now, I've got a long day tomorrow.'" The former Earl said.

"Yes, I understand. Can I walk you back?"

"If you want to I wouldn't mind the company." The demons continued down the empty street.

"He's lucky." Magnus said breaking their silence. "Your mate, he was very fortunate to have had that chance with you, I mean."

"I'd have to disagree. Sebastian is amazing, I was the lucky one. I think maybe I loved him a bit too much, I never actually could say no when it came to certain things. If I had been able to, this life may have been different. I might be at home now." Ciel explained.

"It must have been a beautiful life when you have that kind of love. You speak so highly of him. His royal blood meant nothing to you, you fell in love without a second thought is social status."

"It didn't matter to me, I could search the world and never find a better father for my children, someone who could love me so unconditionally. I just wish he didn't hurt so much." Ciel admitted.

The demons stopped in front of a two story house which in Magnus' opinion was far from being a potential residence for a Prince of any sort.

"This is your home?"

"Temporarily. I'll be leaving by next week, I still have a lot to see on this side of things."

"Of course. Do you plan to return here one day?"

"Maybe. Could be a while. Thank you for walking with me." Ciel turned to the door.

"Must be lonely, having that building to yourself after all those years spent with your family." Ciel stopped. It was true, he dreaded returning to the emptiness that allowed his mind to wander back to his past.

"If you want, I could stay for a while, give you some company."

"If you're clear about what I explained to you before, you can come in and have a drink." Magnus smiled warmly and followed Ciel inside.

"Please my son, try your best to focus. Clearly you still feel the loss of your Mae, but you must be prepared for your coronation. Ciel has made it clear that he has no plan to return to time has come to move on." The devil growled.

"I'm afraid I don't know how, Father. I know I must, yet my heart has not healed."

"This could have been avoided you know." Mordred crossed his arms. "I hope you learned your lesson, Bastian. Never bond with your dinner, it can only end-"

"With me snapping you like a twig if you say another word!"

"Temper brother dear, don't blame me for the choice made by that thing you called a mate. I told you no good would come of it."

"And you are wrong. Ciel gave me a family and many years of happiness. Not that I need to explain myself to a nuisance like you. When I am King, you Mordred, will be the first thing to go."

"Empty threats, that's all they are. Mother and father-"

"Cannot protect you all your life. Do keep that in mind." Sebastian glared at his brother. Mordred smirked.

"Is that what you think, I hide behind our parents?"

"If not for them, I would have killed you ages ago, you seem to think you can get away with anything. You must understand, when mother and father step down, they can no longer shield you. I assure you, you will be held accountable for your actions."

"Sebastian, I may no longer rule, however your mother and I will always be your family. As such, I ask that you keep your dear mother in your thoughts." The king said stepping between his sons.

"Of course, I shall think of Mother, I shall have to find a way to send my apologizes after I kill Mordred. He's more than earned it and I'm certain mother will forgive me one day, after all, look what he's gotten away with."

"Sometimes in life and in the role of King, it pays to take the higher road my son. Do not lower yourself to your brother's level

"I would never" Sebastian cried. " I wouldn't dream of attacking his mate and infant son oh that's right, you don't have a mate or a child. " Sebastian taunted.

"You have no mate either, have you forgotten?" Mordred fired back.

"At least Ciel still contacts me, yours is who knows where." Mordred shrugged.

"She served her purpose. If it hadn't been for you sticking your bloody nose in my business-"

"If you knew how to behave yourself, no one would have intervened in the first place."

"And if you hadn't been so hell bent on taking what is rightfully mine, we wouldn't be here now. You have the nerve to stand in Father's place after tainting our bloodline just so you could-" Sebastian's fist suddenly collided with Mordred's face forcing the older demon to the floor.

Sebastian stood over his brother, his eyes glowing a dangerous crimson.

"Say one more word and I swear I will end you." He growled. Mordred turned his head, spitting out several drops of blood onto the floor.

"You think you can win do you?" He challenged pulling Sebastian down. The king sighed, lowering himself onto his chair waiting the fight drag on.

"What is going on here?" Ann cried suddenly. She took a step forward only to be stopped by her mate.

"Let them be, Rhiannon. Nothing you or I do will be enough to calm the storm that has been building all these years, it will always come right back to this. Sometimes siblings must fight. Perhaps this will be what our sons need to work out their aggression." The king said holding Ann close. He knew there would be many more fights between them but hoped the severity would decrease in time.


	9. Chapter 9

"There is no need to be nervous, Sebastian. The coronation will not take long, and the party that follows is-"

"Must there be one, I see little reason to celebrate. My Ciel may be here, however he is not at my side as planned when we married. My heart hurts terribly, Father and I fear it will never mend."

"Of course it will my son. In time all things heal. Are you certain you want him here tonight?" The devil asked.

"Absolutely positive. I would not be here today if not for Ciel."

"We could simply send word as we do with all others."

"It must be done this way, the children will be here and if Ciel is nowhere to be found-

" very well, son. As you wish, you shall be king in mere hours. Also, you must behave as a king tonight, show enough regality to command their respect and just enough respect to those beneath you to show that you are a king who will work toward a greater good. Let them know you will strive to be the best, most reliable ruler hell could ever-"

"If you want all that, you've picked the wrong son." Mordred said appearing suddenly. Beside him, a thin, dark haired woman with piercing golden eyes stood, her arm linked with Mordred's

"Dear Bastian is too soft to carry himself with any sort of regal air. That entrée he called a mate ruined him. It's not too late,Father. I'm still available to-"

"Actually Brother," Sebastian said with a grin. "I assure you, I can be quite regal indeed, shall I run my first official phrase as king by you?"

"Please, I'm just dying to see what's up your sleeve after so many years of being so tame. Could it be that baby Bastian has finally grown up?" Mordred teased.

"Are you ready Mordred?"

"Certainly, give it a go then." Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Off with your head!"he cried. The devil sighed heavily.

" is there no end to this?" He mumbled.

"There can never be an end as long as your eldest son lives."

"Oh poor Sebastian, he's simply no good without his-"

"Drop dead,Mordred." Sebastian shot back.

"I'm sorry brother, mine. It seems I'm not inclined to do that for you."

"That's enough. The two of you must eventually grow up. You are both well over one hundred years old, the time has come!"

"By the way, brother, father, this is Ruby, she and I are courting, thank you for asking." He gestured to the woman beside him. Sebastian turned to her.

"Has he mentioned Nephthys to you by chance?"

"No, Majesty." She said giving a bow.

"Brother-"

"She has a right to knows, Mordred. Ms. Ruby, I haven't the faintest idea what Mordred's promised you, but if I we you, I would turn around and go. Get as far away from him as possible."

"What's he talking about?" Ruby asked. "Who is Nephthys?"

"No one to concern yourself with, it's all in the-"

"She was his first mate, if you like I could-"

"Do not ruin this for me." Mordred hissed.

" I hardly need to, you've done that on your own, haven't you?" Sebastian felt a large, clawed hand on his shoulder.

"The time has come my son, your mother is out there waiting." Sebastian nodded and allowed himself to be led nto the crowded throne room where every noble demon waited. He gazed around at their expressions. Stern, eyes stared back at him. In front, his children sat proudly grinning up at him, there was no sign of his Ciel anywhere.

"Welcome," his mother's voice caught his attention. "We are proud to honor our son, Sebastian Caleb Michaelis has he taken quite possibly the most important step of his life, becoming King of Hell." Cheers erupted from the front row as the now grown Michaelis children as well as the staff clapped.

"Now, in just a moment, he will take the vow and the throne shall be in his hands. He will-" her voice seemed to fade as Sebastian scanned the room once more, this time, he noticed the door had been pushed open and Alois appeared.

The blonde demon stuck his head through the opening, looking around before entering completely, followed much to Sebastian's relief,by Ciel. This relief however soon turned to curiosity upon seeing the third demon, the light haired figure crept silently behind the former earl until they found their seats.

"Sebastian Caleb Michaelis." His father called, causing him to turn and kneel before his father.

"To be king, you must understand that you are taking on this great responsibility that has been handed down since the very beginning. There will be difficult times ahead of you, you must remaining strong, stand against all that seek to destroy us and show compassion to your subjects. Provide safety and do all you can to help our kind flourish. Do you accept these requirements?"

"I do." The prince confirmed.

"Do you agree to focus on the greater good, even if that means putting family aside?"

"When possible yes. I will strive to learn from the kings of the past so that I might create a better future for us all. My goal going forward is to take what I have learned and use this knowledge to create a better existence. I will at all times a uphold the code of honor set forth by our family and stand for all demons who serve their kingdom well. I will rule with understanding and wisdom now and until either I step down or draw my last breath ." The devil took the crown from his own head, holding it over his son.

"Then by the power handed down through our bloodline, I give this crown and all responsibilities to you, wear it with strength and pride my son." He lowered it down onto Sebastian's head.

"Arise Sebastian, king of darkness, ruler of Hell and meet your loyal subjects." Sebastian rose, turning to the crowd who were now on their knees. He noticed one demon remained standing. Ciel smiled at him, giving a respectful, short bow. Instantly Sebastian returned the smile.

"Thank you all," the new king said. "I consider it an honor to stand before you today. I do hope to see you all at the gathering in the ballroom." He turned and disappeared from view, he resolved to speak to Ciel alone at the party, there would be much catching up to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian made his way through the crowd, he did his best to avoid giving any sign of inviting conversation. His only goal at the moment was finding Ciel.

 _Ciel, please be here, you cannot simply appear before me and vanish moments later._ He thought scanning the room once more.

"If you are looking for Mama, he's over near the drinks with Cousin Alois and a brown haired demon. I know he'll be happy to see you." Evian said from behind him. Sebastian turned.

"Thank you, Evian." He said starting toward his destination.

"Dad?" Evian called, the king stopped.

"Yes?"

"You have nothing to worry about. Mama gave you the truth of it on the telephone when last the two of you spoke. Please try not to be too unhappy." Sebastian nodded. He crossed the room, passing the nobles who were now chatting quietly as the soft music played, he walked between the dancing couples, allowing memories to flood his mind.

 _Ciel sipped from his glass while talking to Lizzy, the two smiled. Sebastian straightened his suit and walked over to his mate, kneeled on the floor._

 _"Pardon the interruption, but I was hoping to borrow my beautiful mate for a short time. As it's our wedding day, I-"_

 _"Anniversary, we're already married, it was just a vowel renewal." The former earl pointed out._

 _"Technically speaking, yes. However we agreed this day would be a new beginning. Therefore, I hereby declare it our wedding day." The blonde girl grinned._

 _'Of course, I'll go play with Angelina and Kathryn. I'll see you both later. " the older demon waited for her to leave before taking Ciel's hand._

 _"All right, what's going on?" Ciel asked while he was being pulled gently from his chair and into his Mate's strong arms._

 _"This is quite a special occasion, our eldest children are with my parents, Lady Elizabeth is caring for the youngest two, which leaves just us." The former Butler leaned forward, catching Ciel's lips with his own, holding his mate close, deepening the kiss._

 _"Dance with me?" He whispered when they pulled away._

 _"You know I can't dance to save my life." Ciel replied._

 _"Darling, that is exactly why you have me." He kissed him once again._

 _"To dance or save my life?"_

 _"Why choose when you can have it all?"_

 _"It's a bit awkward dancing when your partner is too-"_

 _"You can stand on my feet if you like, it would give you some height and all you will need to do is stand there and be your beautiful self." Ciel sighed._

 _"Please my love, I rarely ask this of you. I shall make it up to you later."_

 _"Fine." Ciel said. " but I'll hold you to it."_

 _"I certainly hope so." Sebastian led Ciel to the dance floor, to Sebastian's delight, his request turned into nearly an entire evening spent dancing and holding each other. Both so lost in each other that nothing else existed around them._

He was pulled from his thought when Ciel was finally in view ahead of him. The former Prince stood between Alois and his guests, all three chatting cheerfully.

"You're joking." Alois' voice reached Sebastian's ears.

"I'm not. I really did." Ciel insisted with a smirk.

"Sorry I missed it, sounds like it was fun." The blonde demon sipped from his glass.

"Then if you can believe it, he had the entire bar going." The brown haired demon chuckled. Sebastian hesitated only a moment, taking in the sight, his Ciel had found happiness.

"Ciel." He called finally, approaching the group. Instantly the guest's eyes widened with fear as he knelt on the floor, his eyes cast downward. Ciel and Alois remained standing.

"He's an odd fellow." Sebastian commented briefly glancing at the kneeling demon.

"I'm aware of our customs and how to behave with royalty, however I've never actually witnessed such a frightened response."

"Be nice, this is Magnus." Ciel explained. "He's a good friend." Sebastian shook his head.

"Stand up." The king ordered, Magnus obeyed instantly. Before saying anything else, Sebastian embraced Ciel.

"I've missed you." He said holding him close. "Welcome back, I'm happy to see you managed to come."

"Of course I'm here, you asked me to be. We said we'd always be together for big events. It was a good excuse to come home for a bit."

"Darling, you hardly need an excuse, this will always be your home, as such you need no other reason to be here. Tell me, how long will you be staying?"

"I don't know really. I thought I'd spend sometime catching up with our family while Magnus has a look around London." Sebastian released Ciel at last.

"Would you mind having a quick word?" He continued.

"Not at all." He turned to Alois. "Maybe Magnus would like to meet Naveen." He suggested.

"I'm sure I can find him. He was talking to Nora and Cayden somewhere over by the door." Alois gestured in the direction, leading Magnus away.

"Quickly, Mordred is around here somewhere and you know how he gets. He's got a new potential mate as well which will only complicate matters." Sebastian ushered Ciel out into the hall and into the passage that would lead to their castle basement.

"No one is there at the moment." Sebastian said. "We'll be able to talk privately." Once they entered the medieval structure, they made their way to the parlor where Sebastian pulled the door closed behind him. He removed the crown from his head, placing it on the chair beside him. Both demons sat down across from each other.

"What did you want to talk about?" The former earl asked.

"I'd love to hear of your adventures, what have you been up to since last we saw each other?"

"I'd hardly call it an adventure, but it was hard at first. I'd gotten so used to you being there with me and then you weren't and I was on my own. I ended up in a place called Seattle where I met a demon who had been living as a human. There's quite a few interesting things over there. Long story short and you already know this bit, I found my way to New York where I met Jonathan, Magnus and Gray."

"I see, you didn't explore the locations?"

"A little. I was mostly on a train. Beautiful scenery, lots of trees and rivers. But it's good to be back. I did have a good time after I got over being alone, that was the worst of it. I never stayed long in one place, thought there was just too much to see. Turns out that the cities and towns look similar to each other no matter where you are."

"I'm sorry, Ciel."

"You've nothing to be sorry for. I should actually be thanking you for giving me the chance to see what the world's really like, you've given me so much freedom and you were well within your rights to deny me this. Our agreement from before, long ago, I was supposed to be yours and-"

"You are not my prisoner, I won't force you into anything, I have always promised you that. I stand by my vow." Sebastian said solemnly.

"How have you been getting on?" Sebastian sighed.

"A bit better now that you're here. I've been keeping busy with Father. The children have been visiting more often. they still haven't gotten used to you not being here to greet them. The staff miss you of course. They're also helpful when feedings are needed. Vincent and Kathryn find it difficult to find contracts lately." Ciel bowed his head.

"What sort of mother am I, instead of helping my children, I'm being selfish."

"You're not. You're a brilliant mother. They're old enough now that they can take from other sources." Sebastian comforted. "There comes a time when little ones grow and parents have time for themselves, it's normal."

"I know, I just miss it sometimes."

"It's only natural. If you want, you and your friend can stay here so you can visit with them and your family."

"Thank you. Do you mind if I take my jacket off it's a bit warm in here."

"Of course not, I want you to be comfortable." Ciel removed his blue jacket, placing it on the arm of his chair.

"How is your family?"

"Beth's off to university, she's studying to be a doctor and from there she hopes to become a healer for our kind. Mother misses her 're all extremely proud of her." Ciel nodded.

"It sounds like you have good reason to be."

"Yes. Mother and father are looking forward to retirement. They will remain in their castle." Silence passed between the pair. Both gazing absentmindedly at the fireplace.

"I know I've said it before but, I miss you so." The older demon slid off hi chair and knelt down before Ciel, who rested his palm on Sebastian's cheek.

"I miss you too. We can't go back to the way-" Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's.

"We could if you wanted to. For a while at least, allow me to hold you again." The king requested. When you leave me, my world shatters. I need to have you near me, until you decide to go."

"I told you last time we could never do it again, it's not fair to either of us. It only leads to con-" Ciel held Sebastian tighter while he found himself being nuzzled. He relaxed in the older demon's arms.

Sebastian stood up carefully.

"Allow me to show you to your room." He said.

"Are you sure you have the room with the children staying here?"

"Of course, you'll stay in our room, I have no need for sleep." Sebastian smirked suddenly, catching sight of Ciel's white shirt.

"What?" Ciel demanded.

"It's just that you seem to have a slight problem with the buttons on your collar." The younger demon tilted his head slightly.

"No matter, I shall help you with it upstairs." Sebastian said as he carried Ciel up the steps and into the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

"Thank you for your kindness, Majesty." Magnus said, his eyes cast to the floor. "To sit in your presence is a great-"

"Magnus, was it?" The brown haired demon nodded. "My Ciel tells me that you have been there when he needed a friend and I wish to express my gratitude to you, therefore, please raise your head and enjoy the refreshments that are before us." Sebastian invited as his family sat in the parlor with their visitor.

"Thank you,Ma-"

"Save the formality for the public events, if Ciel considers you a friend, than surely after all you've done for him, I can attempt to do the same." Magnus raised his head, glancing at Ciel who offered a reassuring nod.

"It's all right." Evian confirmed, raising his glass to his lips. My father is a man of his word. He is an honorable king, and on behalf of my siblings and myself, thank you for taking care of our dear mother, he's quite precious to us all."

"Truly my Prince-"

"Evian" the eldest son corrected.

"Right, Evian, it was my pleasure. Your mother is an incredible demon. We've never seen the likes across the sea." Angelina narrowed her eyes at the stranger. Noticing his daughter's expression, Ciel moved to comfort her. He handed her a goblet which she accepted before taking a sip and allowing Ciel to hold her.

"What's wrong,Angel?" He asked.

"I don't like him." She hissed. "I don't like the way he looks at you when Dad isn't watching. My father is the only one who should-" The princess burst into angry tears.

"Angelina Marie, you have to understand that I love you very much and I would never do anything to hurt you. He may like me the same way as your father but it's one sided, he knows this."

"But-"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you a secret, just between us?" Angelina nodded. Ciel leaned closer to her ear.

"I'm still very much in love with your father." He whispered. Angelina turned to her mother.

"Then why did you go?"

"Sometimes love isn't enough, no matter how strong. I just needed to figure it out on my own. Love changes as it grows angel, but if it's true love, it will never, ever disappear." He kissed her forehead and released her.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better, thank you, mom. You always know what to do."

"Of course, I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't know how to comfort my baby girl, would I. Try to calm down now."Sebastian shook his head.

" some things never change. Offering our children a feeding as a comfort, you're such a mother. "

"But Dad, Mum's is the best kind. It really does make us feel better." Rowan added."it makes it more special now. He doesn't have to do it anymore but we all know we can go to him." Ciel smiled, giving each of his children a goblet. Magnus watched as the grown Michaelis children seemed to become more relaxed, each one giving Ciel a hug. The former Prince then turned to Sebastian.

"Have you been eating enough, you look like you-"

"Ciel, you mustn't worry, I'm being well looked after and I don't want you to feel obligated to-"

"I don't. Do you want some too?" In truth Sebastian missed it.

"Can you spare anymore?"

"I didn't give them all that much, just a small amount."

"You're far too kind."

"It helps me as well. I feel... Needed." He admitted giving the king the small feeding.

"Of course you're needed, you're our mom." Kathryn, Vincent and Rachel said in unison.

"A mother's work is never done, is that not what you used to say?" Evian reminded him.

"I suppose it is." Ciel agreed.

"If all mothers were half as loving as you are, the world would be a better place." Magnus said. "I hope when the day comes, my mate would be a fraction of what I've seen when our children arrive." He turned to Sebastian.

"Sir, your Ciel is one of a kind, you must be very proud."

"Indeed I am. As far as mates go, I had the most amazing one. Never could I hope to find a better demon to give my love to. I respect his decision to travel and it has been difficult. To know he is no longer at my side-"

"I still am, just not as your mate. I'll always be one of your biggest supporters. I believe in you still as I always did. I know it's hard to get used to, but that's why I said you should move on. Fill that place in your life so you don't feel-"

"The answer will remain the same, there is only one." Sebastian replied sternly.

"You know what they say, it gets lonely at the top.'

"Then allow me to bring you along dearest." The king said. The Michaelis children waited in silence, hoping for a sudden change in Ciel's decision. The former earl simply bowed his head and stood up.

"If you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed, I have some catching up to do before I leave."

"As you wish, it's your home, you need no permission." Sebastian said in a disappointed tone. Ciel hugged his children, bidding everyone goodnight before climbing the stairs and disappearing from sight. He decided on a plan to fix the current situation with Sebastian it was something he should have done in the beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

"Master, what will you do, certainly you don't intend to-"

"Cynna my dear friend, I have learned from my past, yes, time does indeed change,but my love for Ciel remains. Surely after six beautiful children he has some affection left for me, he's gone so far as to admit it himself. I did the very thing I vowed I would never do, my precious Ciel felt trapped for years, he kept this from me until the little ones had grown. I want him to be happy, after all he's been through he deserves this." Sebastian said, removing the crown and handing it to Cynna.

"Master, I understand. However-"

" mr. Sebastian?" Finny cried from behind them. Sebastian turned to the gardener.

"What is it?"

"The Young Master, he says he wants to talk to you. He's in your room."

"Thank you, I shall see go immediately." Sebastian mad his way through the corridor to the elegant staircase.

"Master, I suggest you take his advice. Move forward sir. There is no sense in pursuing this fantasy." Cynna called after him only to be ignored. The king hurried to the room he had once shared with his mate and knocked. It wasn't long before Ciel opened the door to invite him inside.

"Don't know why you knocked on your own bedroom door, but you might as well sit, I need to talk to you."

"That's just as well dearest, I have something to say to you a well." Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You can't call me that anymore. We're not married. This is why we need to talk. I'm always going to have love for you, we've been through so much and we have children together, so of course there's always going to be a place in my heart for you." Ciel sighed. "But, I've been giving you a lot of mixed messages. I'm sorry, but I need to make this very clear... You and I have different lives now and it really is time to move on. I still want us to be friends and be there for each other, just not-"

"Ciel, I know you want to be free,to have adventures of your own and I want you to have everything you want from life. It would destroy me to lose you. I came up with my own solution and I hope you will hear me out." Ciel nodded.

"Go on." He pressed.

"Well, you know of the many meetings that go on to keep the peace between demons and your brother, Michael. They are often held in various places upon neutral ground. What if you were appointed to the position and then you would have your freedom and still come home-"

"Sebastian-"

"You don't have to give me an answer immediately. Just think about it. We could both have what we want."

"You're really trying hard at this, you say you understand and here you are trying to do all this."

"I do understand. But you are the love of my life, it's my own doing that we've come to this. Let me make it right."

"It's not you at all, we've been over this. You gave me everything i could want and more." The new king knelt in front of Ciel, resting his head against his former mate's.

"The fact remains that our hearts still call out to each other. You are my destiny and I believe you feel it too. Sometimes it takes time out on your own to find a way back home. You may not come back to me in the way I hoped for but we are forever a part of each other. I will always be here to provide for you and help our children. Just know that should you decide to...your place will remain open to you alone all you ever need to do is say so. I shall welcome you as always with open arms."

"I know you would but that can't happen. Some things you just don't get to come back from." Ciel said in a semi-regretful tone.

"You have not crossed that line. Just give it some thought."

"Sebastian-"

"I would consider it a personal favor." Ciel smiled faintly.

"Would you?"

"Yes. I shall have to think of a way to repay such a debt as I already owe you eternally for giving me our family."

"I'm sure you'd think of something." Sebastian grinned revealing his sharp fangs.

"Is that a yes?" He asked. Ciel sighed.

"It's a yes. As long as you understand what I'm saying."

"Perfectly." The king said.

The Michaelis sons and daughters stood in the hallway, their ears pressed to the door.

"Brother Evian, tell us, will mom and dad be together again?" Rachel asked staring hopefully into her brother's eyes. The eldest son frowned pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry sisters and brothers. Mama will always love Dad. Dad's heart will always be Mama's. They will be each other's biggest supporter. Mama will accept this position to be close to us and have the freedom he needs. They will remain close but sadly this is our life now. We need to accept this and be there for our parents just as they were for us. Please don't worry, we are still a family and we will always be loved. It will take time to adjust to this new situation but we will always have each other." The siblings sighed was rarely wrong in his predictions and with no other choice, they made a silent vow to do all they could to make the transition easier for everyone.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel sighed heavily, gazing down from the bridge at his reflection in the water. It had been many years since he stood in this spot with Sebastian. Ciel recalled the day clearly, the way Sebastian had knelt before him, taking his hand.

 _"There are many beautiful sights to see, Ciel." Sebastian said pulling him close. "Venice is still growing and I would consider it a great honor if you would agree to return with me and we can watch it together." Ciel leaned into his mate. "It can be our own little Paris."_

"Still as beautiful as ever." The familiar voice pulled the younger demon from his memory. Sebastian's reflection joined Ciel's causing the former earl to turn to him. "Sebastian smiled faintly. " Venice is coming along nicely as well.* he added.

Ciel scoffed.

"Bloody charmer. What are you doing here, don't you have meetings or something regal you should be doing?"

"There's only one thing at the moment that I should be doing."He knelt down beside Ciel.

" what's that?"

"Being here with you of course. I'm happy to see that you finally returned. But I see that something is troubling you. Please, tell me how I can help."

"How did you know I was even here?"

"Evian saw it. He said you were very unhappy and could use some cheering up. Naturally, I came here immediately."

"There's really nothing to be done, it's something I have to get over,that's all." Ciel replied. "It's just a bit...difficult at the moment."

" I see." Sebastian said,hoping Ciel would continue.

"So much as changed so fast, I feel like things are falling apart around me. I don't know-"

"You don't know where to turn, you can't see where your road will lead you."

"Something like that. I just can't-" Sebastian placed a gentle hand under Ciel's chin, their eyes met at last.

"I know it hurts,and you feel a bit afraid perhaps, but you cannot give up,Ciel. It's easy to give into this feel, I myself felt lost for many years and I was born into this life. When your courage starts to fade, and your dreams come down around you, when you feel that you need to turn around instead of going forward, Darling, I will be right here. The beautiful thing about life is that you can wake up to a brighter day."

"I just...nothing is right anymore."

"Ciel, you're not alone. When the stars above you refuse to shine, and you're left with a darkness you cannot find a way to over come, call on me." Ciel threw his arms around Sebastian who held him close.

"Remember." The former butler whispered in Ciel's ear. "I shall always be here to carry you. No matter the distance between us, I will always come for you."

"Thank you. I can't expect you to drop everything."

"You are now as always, my everything. Only say the word and I will do anything for you." Ciel tightened his grip,resting his head on Sebastian's chest.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes,my love?"

"I-I think I'd like to come home for a while." The older demon reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a small black velvet box. He held it out to Ciel.

"What's this?"

"Just a little something to think about, we have all the time in the world to answer." Sebastian lifted Ciel into his arms. The younger demon opened the box and peered inside. The familiar light blue gem, surrounded by diamonds met his gaze. He smiled, closing it and holding it protectively.

"It was created for you and it belongs with you, much the same way as you and I belong with each other. Do give it some thought." Ciel said nothing, he was already weighing his options.


	14. Chapter 14

Finny sighed as he placed the large vase of white roses on the dinning table. He turned to Mey-Rin and Bard.

"Do you think the young master's okay?" The gardener asked softly.

"Course he is,Finny, he's the young master,he can handle himself,Sebastian taught him how to get by." Bard replied ,not bothering to look up from his work.

"I know,but he hasn't visited in a while. I miss him."

" we all do,but it's best for him to do what he thinks he needs. " Mey-Rin added, wiping the rest of the table.

"It's just that when Sebastian brought us here,I thought we'd all be able to stay together and then -"

"Not like he just left us, Maybe he's just busy,it's a big world out there,mate." Silence fell over them as they carried out their tasks. The Phantomhive staff couldn't help but notice that the castle felt quite empty following the Michaelis children's departure and even more so with the announcement shortly after that Ciel would be leaving them.

"Just like before, when it was just us in the master's house." Finny said at last, this time he found himself being pulled into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry,we've still got Mr. Sebastian and Cynna and Tanaka, the young master asked you to care for Pluto so you wouldn't-" Mey-Rin sniffled, unable to finish.

"Pull it together you two. We got work to do." Bard reminded them. the sound of hurried footsteps coming down the hall startled the staff into cleaning again.

The door was thrown open and Cynna stepped in, the frantic butler gazed around the room before his eyes rested on the trio.

"You three, have you seen Master Sebastian at all today?"

" no sir. " they replied in unison.

"Damn it!" He cried. " he was supposed to be hosting the noble families this evening. His father is beside himself. I've already searched the grounds. He left the crown on an armchair of all places and vanished. You would think he would learn responsibility by now. If he returns, please send him to the devil's castle at once. "

"Yes,Sir." The trio bowed , watching Cynna turn and leave them once again.

"It's not like him to do something like this, should we go have a look?" Mey-rin asked in concern.

" it probably wouldn't hurt. He's all right, probably lost track of time or something that's how he's been since the young master left. You should know that by now. " Bard said leading the staff into the hall.

"Finny, you stay with Pluto in case he shows up,We'll have a look in town."

" But-" Funny had no time to protest as his friends were soon out of sight.

The soft, cool breeze brushed gently over Ciel as he looked up into the night sky,stars danced above him as he sighed.

"Do you know what my problem is?" He asked.

"Tell me, I may be able to help." Sebastian offered , the older demon lay beside his former mate.

"I'm stuck. I'm somewhere between being a selfish prat and knowing where I should be. Then-then there's this middle ground. The freedom I feel like I need and when you showed up on the bridge,I realized something."

" what was that dearest? "

"I don't know how to leave you,not completely. It's been you and me for a long time,so long that I don't know if I'd ever get used to it. I -I still love you,Sebastian."

" and I love you. Demons have a certain understanding or tradition of you like, as far as mates and their place. perhaps we should start our own. You are free to go wherever you please,whenever your heart so desires it,but remember the road that will always bring you home,where I will always be there to greet you with open arms. "

"Would you even still want me there after everything?"

" if I didn't, I would not be here now. Nothing would make me happier than to have you eternally at my side. " Sebastian reached out,holding Ciel's hand. The ring now rested in it's rightful place.

"Whatever you decide,I want you to know that my family is everything to me,regardless of whether or not we are bonded,you are the mother of my children and therefore you are part of my family.I want you to come to me should you need anything at all."

" you've always been good to me,Sebastian. I know I keep saying that but it's true. "

"It's in my heart to do such things for you. You gave up your brothers and sisters , to be here with me. I waited quite a long time for you to come along, I will wait forever if you need me to." He rested his forehead against the younger demon 's. "Have you eaten recently?"

"It wasn't that long ago." Ciel replied.

"I see. Would you perhaps...accept a dinner invitation for tonight, followed by a walk through the vineyard, you remember Titus, don't you?"

"I do. He gave us that bottle of wine for our anniversary that year we came here together."

" Yes. Would you join me? "Ciel was about to reply when Sebastian began to nuzzle him lovingly.

" Sebastian -"

"Yes dear one?"

" you shouldn't -"

" I apologize, it's hard to break the habit. "

"I just don't want you to get ahead of yourself, I mean if I-"Sebastian rose to his feet, offering Ciel a clawed hand. The human form now gone, Ciel smiled

" please my love, I've chased away the butler and now just the two of us remain,just as you like it. " Ciel allowed Sebastian to pull him up.

"All right, I suppose I could accept the invitation...from an old friend."

" wonderful. Shall we go? "Ciel nodded, finding himself being lifted into the strong arms.

" Sebastian -"

"For old times my dear..little dog."

" Damn demon. " Ciel murmured, resting his head against Sebastian. The older demon began to move forward,enjoying the feeling of holding his Ciel close to him once again.

"Are you sure I'm not keeping you from anything important?" The former earl questioned.

"Nothing at all." Sebastian continued on his way. He decided they would take the long way around,revisit their favorite places and see the changes that had taken place. He knew Ciel wouldn't object to the tour, after all a promise had been made and both demons intended to keep it.


	15. Chapter 15

The heavy clacking echoed through the devil's castle, followed by deep, angry growls.

"Majesty, if I may, I could gather the staff and form a search party. I do believe however that we would find master Sebastian safe and quite well. Perhaps he stepped out for something to eat." Cynna suggested.

"Does he not still depend on that very staff in Ciel's absence, I will say this, if he find my son unharmed...he will not remain that way long. If he would like to act like a demonling-"

"My love, please, he has been through an incredible-"

"Enough!" The former king roared, causing his mate to fall silent. "He is in possession of the crown. Tonight was his responsibility. It is not like him to simply disappear, Rhiannon."

"No, it is not. Surely Sebastian had a reason for not attending, please be as gentle as you can, he is-"

"You must stop defending those two,Rhiannon. No good will come of your shielding them." Ann gasped, placing a hand on her chest.

"They are my children, how dare you suggest-"

"Be silent!" The devil hissed.

"I will not!"Ann cried angrily. "How dare you tell me how to be a mother. When you learn what it feels like to carry a demonling, fight through hours of labor and raise the demonling mostly on your own because your mate is off-"

"I was ruling all of hell. I gave you the peace-"

"And I gave you the sons you asked for, only to have to assume that you can step in and tell me how a mother's heart is supposed to work. You are no longer king and I am no longer bound by the role of Queen. But keep this in mind. Once a Queen, forever a mother." The former devil growled in anger, turning from her.

"Consider yourself fortunate. If I did not love you as much as I do, you would regret your words."

"And if I were not the woman I am, you may hear a few more."

"Now, Now, let's calm down. It will do no good. My dear Queen, I understand your position." Cynna began, taking her hand and leading her to the chair. "Master Ciel shares many of your views and I must also agree with some. Majesty, Queen Rhiannon is the love of your life, is it truly worth the fight?"

The former king looked to his mate, kneeling before her.

"It is not. Even in anger, my heart will forever be yours. I was wrong. I beg on my knees for the forgiveness of such a beautiful, kind and loving demon, who has over these many centuries stood at my side, cared for my children and changed my life. Though many years have passed since the day I first saw your perfect smile, your kind and gentle eyes, you were everything I wanted. This holds true today and always. Please forgive me." Ann reached out, touching his cheek.

"I vowed the day of our bonding to love you eternally. I love you now as I always have, I ask for your patience with our children. I know this is difficult for you, but as a mother, I will always see them as demonlings. It is never too late to improve oneself. But know that it is not wise to challenge me when it involves our sons and daughter. You have my forgiveness, this time." Her mate stood, pulling her into his massive arms.

"Oh father, come and see what just walked in." Mordred smirked as he entered, Sebastian and Ciel were close behind. "They seemed to be enjoying themselves." The large beast released his mate, turning to face the group and opened his nouth to speak.

"Gently." Ann reminded.

"This once." He said beckoning them forward. Sebastian took Ciel's hand.

"What's this about?" The former earl asked.

"It is about my son shirking his responsibility. Where were you Sebastian Caleb?" The deep voice demanded.

"Prioritizing. The love of my life needed me."

"How many times must we go through this, he is no longer your mate. You are not obligated to-"

"He is the love of my life and the mother of my children, there for Ciel takes first priority. This is where my heart truly lies."

"Clearly. While I commend your loyalty, I confess myself confused. He broke your heart, and yet you run to him every time he calls."

"He didn't. Also, yes I did request that we keep in touch, not just for the children. We ended on very good terms despite it being my fault he left to begin with."

"I told you, it wasn't. You were always a good mate to me. It was my fault. What's this responsibility your father's talking about. I asked you if I was keeping you from something important and-"

"I told you know because you are important to me, hosting an annual, for lack of a better phrase, tea party is nothing to me." Ciel smiled faintly.

"You would give all that up for me...even now?"

"Always." Ann grinned, reaching out to embrace Ciel.

"Ciel dear, it's so wonderful to see you, how are you?" She greeted warmly.

"I've been better, but thank you. How are you?"

"I'm afraid I too have been better. It has been quite an adjustment. As she released his, she noticed the ring.

"Back where it belongs, wonderful." Glancing over the former king shook his head.

"I am sorry my son. You must take back that ring. The blue jewel is meant for royalty. Ciel is no longer your mate." Ciel held it close.

"Father, it was made for him and no one else may ever wear it. This is my ruling as king." Sebastian said sternly.

"This I cannot allow as your father." Ann bowed her head as the argument continue until finally Ciel offered his treasure to the former king, his heart shattered.

"Ciel-" Sebastian began.

"It's fine. It's not worth your relationship with your father."

"Wait a moment." Ann cried, stopping Ciel from returning the ring.

"What is it mother?" Ann drew in a breath.

"I have been keeping a secret from you all. Please do not judge me too harshly my dears, but there is something I must confess."


	16. Chapter 16

"You boys may want to sit down." Ann said ,lowering herself slowly into her chair. Her family did as instructed.

"Rhiannon,explain this to me. Our son-" The former Queen drew in a breath.

"Is still bonded with his mate. I never finished the ritual required to end their union. Forgive me my dears. The day you came to me with the request, I saw in both of you the same love that had always been there,I sensed so much pain and something missing in Ciel,but I knew that if you went through with it, you would regret it. I was also a young mother,I understand. I had not been offered the chance to experience certain things. You,Sebastian were willing to give him this,in spite of our rules. Ciel, you love my son so dearly that you were not willing to allow him to be dishonored as the future king. Breaking your bond would reflect wholly on him. This is our way." Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"I couldn't let you go through all that,not when the problem was mine. I chose to have our children,but Evian was a surprise,a wonderful surprise,I just wasn't ready to give up all the freedom you were already giving me. The children needed me and I loved that,but then they grew up and you started your lessons,I needed to take the time for me. As your mate,there were strict-"Sebastian pulled him into his arms.

" You didn't want to -"

"No. But I couldn't let you jeopardize your future for me needing these things. I spoke to Ann before I decided to go. It was the only way according to your laws."

" Damn the laws. They will be dealt with. " Sebastian said. "My Ciel -"

" I always have been,from our beginning you've been good to me. Offering me choices instead of forcing me into things. Giving me extra time with Michael, opening the door for my family to visit, no chosen angel has been given so much. Michael told me told me what you did,the day I became human. " Sebastian released his mate, placing a clawed Ciel's cheek.

"No other angel has ever been so loved by our kind. I certainly didn't deserve the feelings you offered me. My heart belonged to you the very first time our eyes met. I could never harm you. I could never allow such a perfect being to suffer. The choice had to be yours." Ciel placed a hand on his mate's.

"Now I've put you in the same position I tried to keep you out of. I'm sorry."

" No, the fault lies with me. " Ann said. "I told no one, you would not need to explain yourselves, the devil's mate is rarely seen unless there are visitors to the castle or on rare occasions when they must appear together. As long as you have not drawn too much attention to it,you should be all right."

"Mother," Sebastian began, leaving Ciel's embrace Ann. His father say silently,not knowing what to say.

"Mother, truly you are amazing. Thank you..I know now what must be done."

"What is that?"

" You shall see, but first, I must speak with my mate and children. You can not imagine how grateful I am. "

"But Sebastian -" Ciel leaned forward in his chair.

"You will come upstairs,won't you,the staff miss you terribly as do the children."

" of course, but I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later. "

"Darling, the only thing I regret is not knowing this sooner and not knowing how to fix this problem of ours." Sebastian lifted the younger demon into his arms. "Come with me,my dearest love. You and I must talk.I need you to tell me exactly what it is that you need from me and we shall move on from there. My plan will mean nothing without you."


	17. Chapter 17

A/n this is the final chapter of the story, I hope you've enjoyed it.

"Lords and Ladies of the most ancient families of hell, I thank you for joining me here tonight." Sebastian greeted, standing from his newly crowned king stepped forward to address them.

"A majority of you know that we as demons, have since the beginning of time lived by a number of traditions that have passed into our society as law by the kings of the past. We keep them to preserve our ways, to pass our values to the future generations, to teach them to survive, to live the best life possible. We become complacent in these ideas. The dominate mates among us, we too often see ourselves as the most important beings. We come together for the good of demons everywhere, the most ancient and powerful among us gather in this room, you are my eyes and ears among the humans, for us there is much to do." Sebastian paused briefly glancing back at his family.

"In attempting to make our world better, we so often forget who makes it all possible. We give so little thought to the ones holding us up when we begin to sink. The ones who hold us together in times of hardship, who give us the strength and encouragement to go on and achieve our goals. I stand before you today as someone who is guilty of this myself. I am speaking of course, about our mates. We bond for different reasons. Tradition demands that the nobility and royal family produce at the very least one heir to their family. This is quite often the motivation. Some of us however, bond because we have found the one created for us. The only one we are ever truly capable of loving. This is as you all know, my reason. They offer us a future, keep us alive, stand behind us when all seems lost. How do we repay them...by writing laws to imprison them, to restrict their abilities and misstreat them. They do not have the freedoms extended to us. That changes today." Panicked chatter filled the room as the demons spoke in hushed voices among themselves, unsure what to make of their new King's declaration.

"Majesty, you cannot honestly believe that our mates are at all equal to-"

"It has been my experience, that our mates are much more than we allow them to be. I have watched my own mate take on tasks that I myself could never attempt in my dizziest day dreams. His strength in many ways surpasses my own and I acknowledge that. I stand here today because of him. If not for our mates, where would any of us be?"

"This is absurd!" A tall, thin demon shot up from his chair. "Emily knows her place. She knows her duties and has not expressed any contempt." The female demon turned from her mate in silence.

"We have all been taught our roles from an early age, indeed she would not if her parents prepared her for life using the traditional methods. Allow her to speak as an equal, you may be surprised by what you'll learn." Sebastian replied. "I have not restricted my Ciel in such ways. Though I will tell you that at times, I have been so caught up in my own selfishness that I lose sight of the fact that I'm holding a fortune given to me by Heaven. Things must not stay as they are, we must adapt and evolve in order to continue to thrive. Times must change and it will not happen overnight. I encourage you all to have a conversation when you return home this evening, rediscover each other, take an interest not simple because it is your place, but in the interest of gaining a better understanding of each other's needs. I shall be doing the same. In the meantime," Sebastian turned once again to his mate.

"Ciel, join me please." The former earl stepped forward. Sebastian reached out, taking his hands. To the surprise of his guests, Sebastian knelt in front of his mate.

"To you my dearest love, I apologize for being so blind. It is a big world out there, Ciel and I would never want to hide you away from it. You have given me so much and I offer you so little. Know that you are precious to I am so grateful to have you at my side. I could not have done this alone. I took you from your true home long ago, and I know you miss them. I want to offer you the chance to see them all again, frequently. As you know, we often meet Heaven's army on neutral ground for peace negotiations. I would like you to take on that responsibility with me. You will travel, be among family and never have to feel like a prisoner again, my love. Together you and I will change all worlds for the better and usher in a new era. Say you will help me build this new kingdom." Ciel wrapped his arms around his mate's neck.

"I've missed you so much." Ciel said softly in Sebastian's ear. "A lot of things have changed, and I'm sure more changes are to come. One thing that hasn't is that I'm here beside you, just as you've always been for me. Through everything and no matter what, all I've ever had to do was call you. That's the kind of mate I'd like to be for you. Once again you've given me everything. I'll take this responsibility. It's not just you anymore."

"Are you saying-"

"I am. We've been a team from the beginning, It's been you and me, it's my turn to be here for you now. We'll do it together."

Evian smiled, turning to his siblings.

"I have never been wrong, " he said. "But this once, I can say with complete honesty, that I am glad I was." His siblings nodded in agreement.


End file.
